All That I Got
by jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl
Summary: Sequel to Black & Gold check it out and leave Reviews if you like! Rated for sexual content!


Sequel to Black & Gold

One-Shot:

Here I stand in the most stunning gown I've ever worn and my hands are shaking I can't seem to actually focus on myself in the mirror. What if this isn't right for me? What if I'm making a huge mistake?

"You look gorgeous." I turned and saw my brother walking up to him. He wore his groomsmen tux, black coat and slacks, silk royal blue vest, black silk tie and white button up with dress shoes.

"Caleb, hey." I smiled softly at him turning, with some difficulty on the small stand I was on, trying to not step on the bottom of my dress. I turned back towards the mirror, the dress I was wearing was an Ivory v-neck gown with sheer illusion straps and pleating on the bust line. The empire waist is accented with beaded, embroidered lace. And the a-line skirt is embellished with much the same fabric design and the v-back leads in to a chapel length train.

I decided to forgo the traditional wedding vail, since I was having my wedding outside in the beautiful summer sun in the backyard of my mother's home in Ipswich. My hair was in a 50's updo inspired my Christina Aguilera.

"I can't believe it took seven years for that idiot to get it right." Caleb commented jokingly.

I laughed and turned back around very carefully to face my brother. "At least he got it right. Seven years or not. And it's technically eight years, we dated my junior year."

"Well even so I let Reid know he's an idiot for waiting seven years." Caleb grinned. It was true, today Reid and I were finally getting married. We'd been an on again off again couple four four years of our relationship after we got back together after my return from Italy. And in the off again periods sometimes we'd test the waters with other people, but somehow or other fate always brought us back together. Every time we thought it was really over some cosmic force would intervene and shove us back together.

Suddenly my nerves were gone. No matter what, Reid and I always ended up back in each others arms, no matter how much we fought and broke up, no matter how much I bitched and bickered about my needs and he his it brought us here. Here the day of our wedding, the day we finally get it right. The day we're attached for good.

"Scared?" My brother asked me as I stepped off the small stand holding the bottom of my dress up a little. I looked up at him and for the life of me I couldn't think of any reason not to marry Reid. I'd had the jitters for no reason. I was marrying the man who loved me and I him. It was meant to be this way all along, there were just a few bumps in the road along the way.

"No. I want this more than anything Caleb. I don't care that it took seven years for us to get it right. All I care about is spending the rest of my life with him. When I look years into the future he's the one I want to make a home with and have kids with. I'm 24 and I didn't need to date fifty other guys to know he's the one. I just know." Caleb smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad your happy little sis. I'm just sorry Dad isn't here to see you get married." He pulled away and looked at me guiltily. Caleb had no reason to feel guilty, he didn't force my father to will away his powers and I couldn't blame my mother either. Our father was a selfish man and he redeemed his prier selfish deeds by committing the ultimate Covenant sacrifice, to save my brothers life. I was just glad I hadn't lost both of them.

I gave him a teary eyed smile, despite popular belief I am a sap, no matter how hardcore I act. I am a softy and only my brother and friends know that about me. "Stop feeling guilty Caleb. Please it's my wedding day?"

He chuckled lightly and nodded stepping back. "Yeah. Sorry."

"How much longer?" I questioned.

Caleb looked at his watch and then put both his hands in his pants pockets. "About ten minutes. Guests are still arriving. Evie is helping Pogue seating guests, while Kate and Sarah fuss about flowers on the alter." I giggled. Kate had been my link to the feminine world for so long before her and Pogue started dating in high school. And Sarah when I met her and saw how much Caleb adored her I took the time to get to know her. I ended up really liking her, which was good cause Caleb and Sarah were married two years ago after they graduated from Harvard Law together.

"And Rylee?" I just had to ask.

Caleb grinned. "She's pissing in Reid's cheerios, as he put it when I went in to check on him and Ty."

"Why am I not surprised?" I giggled and walked over to the window of my bedroom. It had changed a lot of the years. There was no longer black paint on the walls, but now a softer light gray. My bedding was a simple white and my mother had dark gray carpeting put in at my request. It was bland, but I spiced it up with enlarged photos I'd taken over the years. It was my room in my mother's house. I lived on my own in a small apartment in Boston, Reid did not live with me, as of yet anyways. We decided against living together since we were so on and off all the time.

We've actually purchased our first house together last week in Boston. It was an exquisite place and the only one we could agree on after seeing almost 15 different places. There was a knock at my door and Caleb moved to answer it. "Uh we have a slight problem downstairs." I looked up at the door and saw Pogue was standing there.

"What problem?" I said starting to panic.

Pogue looked at Caleb and not me. "Unwanted guests who wont go away."

"Who?" Caleb and I asked together.

Pogue looked down at his feet. "Aaron and Kira?"

"What!" I knew I'd yelled for no reason, but what the hell were they doing trying to come to my wedding? Ruin it? Yeah I'm sure that's exactly it. Kira would giggle snidely, no pun intended, the entire time and Aaron would stand at the objections part and list of all the names of every girl Reid had been with. Trust me I wouldn't put it past them to do something like that at my wedding. They hate me and Reid.

I gathered the bottom of my dress and heading quickly downstairs and to the front door where Rylee was trying to kindly tell them to leave. "What do you mean not invited. I'm invited to everything in this town." I could hear Kira's bitchy voice.

God she made me wanted to shove a pencil through my ear. I went up to the door and saw them standing their and Aaron grinned looking me over and Kira crossed her arms. "Finally getting married to that good for nothing Garwin." She said pissily.

"What part of you're not invited aren't you getting?" Rylee replied at my side.

"Like I said I'm invited to everything around here." Kira said holding her head high as if proud of that fact.

I looked at her and smiled sweetly. "If you don't get off my mother's property right now I'm going to call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing. I wont let you or your man slut ruin my wedding." And with that I shut the door in their faces. I heard Kira scream in anger and then a few moments later a car was pulling out of the driveway.

"Hey what's all the...oh my bad." I looked over my shoulder and saw Reid turned away from us.

"Go back to your little room." Rylee scolded. "You can't see the bride before the ceremony it's bad luck."

"Sorry heard Abbot was trying to crash the party I was just coming to kick his ass." Reid said his voice holding amusement. I shook my head and headed back upstairs to retrieve my bouquet. It was unique with blue flowers mixed in to the arrangement. I knelt down to grab it from its resting place in a box near my bed. I stood back up and watched out my window. After about ten more minutes I turned the sound of my bedroom door opening to see Caleb standing there smiling.

"Pogue's headed out to take his spot, the girls are already in position and as soon as we get downstairs the song will start to play. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He offered me his arm and we headed down stairs again. We made it to the french doors that lead out to the main brick pathway into the Danvers back yard. As soon as we stepped into the doorway the wedding planner hit the button on the small stereo next to her and the wedding march started playing. Guests turned their heads to see me as I made my way down the aisle with my brother. I looked up and caught Reid's eye as I started the walk with Caleb.

I honestly never thought this day would come. There were times when I thought I'd never get this moment, but now that it's here I don't want it to end. I can see the water building in his eyes and I never imagined seeing Reid Garwin, the man, crying. Sure I'd see him cry when he'd broken his arm at the age of eleven, but he was a boy then. Standing down at the end of the aisle was the grown version of that young boy and he was tearing up.

And now I'm tearing up and so is my mother, Kate and Sarah, Reid's mom and every other female in the audience. It's a chain reaction, one I'd been hoping to avoid I didn't wear waterproof mascara cause I told Kate I didn't need to. I'd be perfectly fine. But now I wish I had.

My bridesmaids were in their little row in the stunning royal blue gowns I'd picked out for them, Evie getting one as well that was a little less sexy, but still mature for a fourteen year old. Tyler and Pogue wore matching tuxes to Caleb's and Reid was wearing a very traditional black tux. Though his collard button up was black as well and his tie was silky ivory to go with my dress. He looked handsome. His hair was light brown again. Over the years, he switched between blond and brown he'd just died it back to brown for the wedding.

I made it to the end of the pathway with my brother and he took my hand from around his arm, kissed it and passed it off to Reid's awaiting hand. I handed my bouquet to Kate and put my other hand in Reid's as well facing him. Our minister, whom my mother had insisted on, began the ceremony with a speech. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness the joining of these two young souls Reid Nathaniel Garwin and Cordelia Maree Danvers..." He cleared his throat. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.

"Reid and Cordelia come here today with desire to be joined by that sacred relationship. The couple has written their own vows. Reid would you like to begin?"

Reid nodded his head and looked into my eyes. "Cordi its as simple as saying 'I was meant to love you.' Loving you is like breathing, it comes natural and if you don't breath you die. If I didn't love you I wouldn't be the same person, part of me would be dead. You keep me alive, Cordi, and for that I owe you so much that I'll only ever be able to pay do in my love for you."

The crowd awed, and tears were freely streaming down my face. So what I know he had Ty help him with those vows, I didn't care, he said them and just a look into his eyes and I know he meant them. "Cordelia?" I looked and the minister and then back a Reid licking my lips and blinking back my tears. I took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Reid it took us eight years and a bumpy path to find ourselves here today. It was rough and there were times I wanted nothing more than to kick you to the curb and be done. But for whatever reason fate had a different plan for us. I didn't need to date fifty or seventy-five other guys to know that you're my 'one'. The 'one' I'm going to make a life with for the rest of my years on this earth. I'm truly lucky that today we are finally getting it right." Ok my vows were finished and my heart fluttered when Reid flashed me that perfect smile. I just wanted to kiss him when he smiled like that.

The minister asked for the rings and Tyler handed Reid mine, and Rylee handed me Reid's. "Reid if you will place the ring on Cordelia's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

Reid slipped the ring on my left ring finger. It was stunning really, the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen. "With this ring I thee wed."

"Cordelia please place the ring on Reid's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

I placed the simple platinum bad on Reid's finger. "With this ring I thee wed." The minister went into another rather long speech and then he got to the announcement.

"...I know pronounce Reid and Cordelia husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Reid grinned and leaned forward capturing my lips in this exotically intoxicating sweet but intense kiss. My arms moved around his neck and his around my waist until finally the catcalls broke us apart. We turned towards our guests. "I present to you Mr and Mrs Reid Garwin."

With that finally announcement I took my bouquet back from Kate and Reid and I made our way down the pathway back to the house. Guest stood cheered and clapped, Pogue was practically howling in a congratulatory manor, and I just knew it was him.

As we walked in to the solarium I set my bouquet down on a small table and turned towards Reid the smile having never left my face. "So now you're stuck with me." I teased.

In response Reid put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body. "And I couldn't be happier."

"Me either." I said softly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again.

"I love you." He murmured as he pulled away.

I smiled. "I love you too."

"That dress is beautiful."

"Thanks."

"I can't wait to be moved in to our home." Reid said as we started swaying side to side a little just dancing to nothing in particular.

I nodded. "I can't kick you out when I get mad at you."

Reid smirked. "Than I'll just have to seduce you, so you don't stay mad at me."

I grinned. "I could get use to that. I think before we move in we should break in the kitchen counter."

"And the pool." Reid added.

I nodded and licked my lips. "We'll have to move the pool table in to the game room so we can break that in to."

"I like the way you think you naughty-naughty girl." He smirked kissing me again.

I giggled and pulled away. "So when are you whisking me away to Cabo San Lucas?"

"Tomorrow morning." Reid smirked. "For an entire week of uninterrupted..."

"Hey guys, you need to be getting in the car to the reception." Tyler said walking in.

Reid's head dropped on to my shoulder and I giggled looking over at Tyler. "Just two more minutes Ty."

"Fine, the guests are already getting in their cars and heading over." Tyler informed us. He walked back out.

"He needs to get laid and bugger off." Reid grumbled.

I laughed. Tyler was actually seeing Lacen, or Coffee Girl, as Reid liked to call her. She didn't mind though knowing it was all in good fun. Anyways from what I've heard from a certain Barista Tyler's quite the minx in the bedroom. Though I just take her word for it, since I would never ever see Tyler as anything other than his sweet innocent self.

"What were you going to say dear?" I asked teasingly. I could now officially call him honey, dear, sweetheart and he couldn't say anything because the gorgeous ring on my finger said so. Just kidding.

Reid lifted his head and his blue eyes locked on my gray. "An entire week of uninterrupted hot, sweaty, shower, chair, bed, fuck me into the wall sex!" He exaggerates can't you tell? There will be now fucking 'Santa I've been a bad girl' chair sex, we wont even make it to the fucking chair we'll end up on the floor having 'rug burn on my back' sex.

"You've been holding that in all day haven't you?" I grinned at him knowing he had been just dying to say it all day long.

Reid's smirk returned. "Yes damnit."

"Pig."

"You married me."

"Don't remind me." I giggled.

Reid laughed lightly and took a step back. "We should probably go. If we get home early enough I might just get to remove that dress and have some 'ride me' sex tonight."

Most women would be offended by his vulgarity, but he wouldn't be the same if he didn't say those things. We've talked for hours, giving our sexual positions funny names like 'bruise my thighs' bent over a desk sex. "You kiss your momma with that mouth?" I teased.

"No. Only you...and Carmen Electra in my dreams." He smirked. Damn smirk, I loved it and it was just so seductive. It was no where near as amazing as his smile but it wasn't shitty either. "Maybe as a gift to me you'll do some of that Carmen Electra workout I know you know." He's been begging me to strip for him since Senior Prom. Him pulling my clothes off and practically ripping my panties to shreds, turns me on but it does nothing for him. So I guess I'll be pulling out that stripper poll he got me for my birthday three years ago.

That had started a small battle in our relationship compared to some. Two days before my twenty-first birthday he pulled out this box and gave it to me. Needless to say I was in tears, upset, by the fact that my boyfriend had decided to get me a stripper poll for my birthday which was more of a gift for himself. I had been going through some periods of sleep deprivation at that time and it didn't help my emotional state any.

So I locked him out of my apartment and wouldn't take his calls or Tyler's calls. The day of my birthday Reid showed up at my apartment and sweet talked his way in. He had coffee. And he pulled a small long slender black velvet case from his jacket pocket and handed it to me. Inside was the most exquisite diamond bracelet I'd ever seen. It was just gorgeous. And then he handed me the receipt that he'd scribbled the prices out on and circled the date. He'd bought it a month prier to my birthday. So he'd done the romantic thing, and had given me the stripper poll as sort of a joke to throw me off.

"Maybe, if you're lucky."

"I'm feeling pretty damn lucky." Reid smirked taking my hand and we started towards the garage where our car was waiting to take us to the reception.

Three Days Later:

"Oh god." I moaned. This feeling was incredible. I haven't gotten enough of it since we've been here. Reid and I have had sex before, but this whole married sex is even better. I don't know why. It just is. Or maybe I'm just imagining it.

Either way this was the third time today that Reid and I were having sex. Which was nothing compared to the other days we've been here. We've barely been out of the hotel room, hell the hotel. We'd pretty much shut ourselves in.

Reid was thrusting harder and faster and it felt so damn good. I wrapped my legs around his waist and used a bit of force to flip us over so I was on top. "Yeah, baby, that's it." He groaned, his hands squeezing my hips, his eyes closing from the sensations of my dripping heat sliding up and down his shaft.

Our breathing was quick and heavy as I continued my pleasurable ride. "You like that baby." I breathed.

"Fuck ya." He grunted his nails digging in to my skin. I started impaling myself down on him harder and harder bringing us both near our ends. I could feel him throbbing, his body begging itself to release. My own body contracting around him, squeezing with every thrust and then It was over. I cried out as my body began to shutter and pant heavily as I road out my orgasm, his warm juices flowing into me as he moaned and rocked my hips forward and back with his hands as I continued up and down slowing my pace.

When I'd ridden out my orgasmic experience my entire body collapsed onto him. His arms instantly came up to surround me. "I love you." I mumbled into his sweaty neck.

Reid moved his head back a little turning to face me. I lifted my head just a little, my tired eyes taking in his appearance. Naked, sweaty, with sweat soaked hair stuck to his forehead. "I love you too Mrs. Garwin."

"Hmm." it wasn't much of a reply but Reid grinned and moved forward pressing his lips to mine as he lifted me up from his body and resituated me on the bed next to him. He released my lips and we snuggled together and fell asleep.

AN: Ok so I was having a bit of trouble with writers block again, so this came out. It's the sequel to Black & Gold. Hope you liked it. Leave reviews and tell me what you think! I might do another to make it a complete mini-one shot series. LOL. Thanks!


End file.
